


Счастье

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Чтобы найти Онни, придется использовать исландскую магию.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Счастье

Через три недели стало ясно одно: отряд идет, но никто не знает, куда. Чутье Лалли к кузену не приводило, натянутая без бросающейся в глаза системы леска перекрывала не все дороги, но более или менее помогала находить брошенные Онни стоянки. Все понимали, что рано или поздно или у них закончится удача, или у него — моток.

— Я знаю, как его найти! — озаренный идеей Рейнир жестом фокусника вытащил деревянную заготовку из сумки на поясе и нарисовал на кругляше закорючку. — Это руна поиска овец! Обычно мы пишем «овца», ее кличку и руну, и потеряшка находится сама, — гордо объявил он так, словно не научился такому трюку только этим летом.

— У вас что, у каждой овцы есть имя? — спросил Миккель.

— Конечно! Как же иначе их различать? — изумился Рейнир. — Лалли, как пишется «Онни»? Онни, писать, — показал Рейнир палочкой.

Лалли пожал плечами и накарябал на земле имя кузена. Рейнир старательно скопировал на деревяшку, высунув от усердия язык.

— Что он делает? — спросила Сигрюн у Миккеля.

— Думает, что может обнаружить Онни с помощью магии.

— Отлично!

— Думаешь?

— Конечно! — хлопнула его по спине Сигрюн. — Магия — это хорошо. Не знаешь, что делать — иди к магу. Пропал любимый нож — иди к магу. Заболела — иди к магу. Мужчина не отвечает взаимностью — иди к магу.

— Что? — переспросил Миккель.

— Что?

— Последнее что ты сказала?

— Заболел — иди к магу.

— Я уверен, там было что-то ещё.

— Тебе послышалось.

День прошел спокойно, даже напавший на отряд тролль споткнулся и сам себя случайно убил, напоровшись на еще крепкий забор.

— Кого-то он мне напоминает, — прошептала Сигрюн, показывая глазами на Эмиля.

Сам он сходства не заметил, зато на следующий день ударился о стену в древнем доме, и ему на голову посыпались блестящие предметы из прогнившего тайника под потолком.

— Это что, клад? С золотом? — не поверил Эмиль своим глазам, перебирая побрякушки. — Как в книге? Мы можем это забрать?

— Конечно, — сделала широкий жестом Сигрюн. — Что нашёл — всё твоё. И сам всё неси.

На сутки Эмиль выключился из разговоров, думая о том, на что потратит найденные богатства, и не заметил, что у Рейнира наконец-то начали срабатывать защитные знаки, отгоняя троллей или предупреждая об их появлении.

— Чем дальше в лес — тем вкуснее еда, или мне кажется? — недоверчиво заглянула в свою миску Сигрюн. Миккель приосанился. — Или тот ресторан было так давно, что я забыла вкус нормальной еды, — успокоила она сама себя.

— Рейнир, ты уверен, что та поисковая руна работает? — окликнул Миккель начинающего мага.

— Конечно, — махнул тот кистью и, к своему счастью, не попал по проходящему мимо Лалли. — У меня теперь работают все руны!

— Это-то и подозрительно, — пробормотал Миккель на датском и неожиданно для себя решил больше никогда не возвращаться на опротивевшую семейную ферму, где был бесплатным и не самым удачливым работником. У него появилась возможность начать новую жизнь в далекой Норвегии и занять достойное место в обществе. Такой шанс выпадал нечасто.

А человек с именем, означающим на финском «удача» и «счастье», шел совсем в другую сторону.


End file.
